


Fursona 3: Resolution

by threewalls



Series: Fursona 3 [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Furry, M/M, October 4, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He's still Shinji, Aki argues, still Pack.</cite></p><p>October Full Moon Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fursona 3: Resolution

When Shinji's eyes shut, they all stopped moving, the Dark Hour's thick silence pouring out like resin.

Aki waits for Romulus' howl, a sharp pain in his throat to match the burning of his eyes, but Romulus only whines inside his head, confused. It's not Remus they smell, though the tawny coat of the Fursona slumped on the ground is as familiar to Aki as the white fur that Romulus pulls to the surface of Aki's skin every midnight. He's still Shinji, Aki argues, still Pack.

But then Shinji coughs, once, licks the blood from his muzzle, and coughs again. He spits out a crumpled bullet instead of blood, and falls back against the pavement.

Koromaru barks.

"It appears Shinjiro-san's resolution to protect Ken has transfigured his Fursona." Aigis says, but Aki isn't listening.

His black and white vision tints red. Aki drops to his haunches, pulling Shinji up by his coat-collar, shaking him. There's a beat in his head, something quivering and thin; his paws on Shinji's neck keep him from biting. The not-quite wolf stink is rank, but it's not blood. It's not death. Not anymore.

"They could have been silver, you--"

"Gévaudan," Shinji whispers, grinning, taunting, and that's enough. Aki lets go.

In an instant, Aki's body blurs, shatters and spreads, his fur thickening, his limbs stretching, adrenaline and euphoria running faster than the pain. He can smell the others' growing fear, Fuuka's curiosity and Ken's yellow guilt, but he has no doubts. He can't protect Shinji unless he's stronger, stronger than Shinji, so he will be. Simple. This won't happen again.

"Fenrir," Aki growls. He drops both huge paws to Shinji's shoulders, pinning him hard, claws cutting through the wool fabric of his coat, and then Aki throws his head back to howl, his jaw wide enough to snap at the full moon.


End file.
